1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for a vibrating motor and a rotor for a vibrating motor having a specific structure for fixing an eccentric weight.
2. Related Art
Some kinds of inner rotor type vibrating motors having a permanent magnet are used in products such as portable telephones. For example, Japanese patent application, First Publication No. 2008-271719 discloses a structure of a vibrating motor having a rotor composed of an axially eccentric weight and a permanent magnet. The vibrating motor includes a stator radially outwardly separated from the rotor for generating power for rotation and having a driving coil and a yoke.
Japanese patent application, First Publication No. 11-299148 discloses a production method for the rotor, including inserting an annular nonmagnetic material and a permanent magnetic material into a mold, injecting a resin such as a thermoplastic into the mold and integrally forming the resin, the annular nonmagnetic material, and the permanent magnet. A method in which a shaft is fixed to an eccentric weight by an adhesive is provided.